Grapefruit
by Colours Doyle
Summary: A brilliant mind has been repeatedly recruited to join the Avengers Initiative but has declined repeatedly in return. But as Loki's attack on humanity begins to gain speed, her interest in the God's power leads her to question her own strengths and abilities. Loki/OC possibly Thor/OC friendship.
1. Chapter 1

In the corner of her small cottage home Chenault Caput-Yvon sat quietly, her head against the wall looking out the window. Living in Norway had treated Chenault very kindly for the past few years, without the commotion of America and all it's little secrets and dangers. She lived without direction and her mind needed that, a rest from her past life in New York. She preferred to be alone so that her thoughts may roam free and her actions would go unquestioned.

Before the night settled itself into the horizon Chenault pulled out a knapsack from her closet, hung it on the door handle and let herself rest for the evening.

When Chenault awoke in the morning she began collecting a few essential clothing items, her personal laptop creation (.3 lbs), and Edith Hamilton's Mythology. When she had packed them all together she left her house unlocked and began a trek into the Norwegian wood.

* * *

Nick Fury and Agent Phil Coulson of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division arrived in Norway, Sunday, February 7 and traveled to Yvon's Hollow just outside of Buskerud. Normally it would be Agent Coulson and a few SHIELD agents to recruit for the Avengers but they had already tried two years prior to recruit Chenault Caput-Yvon for the Initiative and were sorely unsuccessful. Nick Fury wanted to make sure that it was very clear how much they needed her alongside Tony Stark and Bruce Banner.

When they arrived Fury got a call from main quarters and signaled for Coulson to continue on. Aside from Fury yapping orders far behind him, he noticed the quietness of the area as he walked up to the porch. He knocked on the door and nearly heard the echo throughout the entire small cottage. He looked through the door window and saw everything a mess. He tensed and went for the handle, opening it and walking in slowly.

The house was a complete wreck, though he knew that Miss Caput-Yvon often lived that way through her various experiments and lack of personal cleanliness due to her rather exceptional aptitude for things concerning the mind and not the body nor environment. Except for several wild plants and a small blue bird tweeting on the window sill, the house seemed completely void of life.

"Sir," Coulson said as he popped back outside, "We seem to have a situation."

"...What kind of situation?" Fury walked into the house when suddenly the fire place lit with flames in the silence.

The bird screeched and flew out the door as sparks began to fly from the fire and caught flame to the rugs and the walls. Fury and Coulson ran out the door as quickly as they could and watched ten yards away as the house filled with any and every clue of Chenault's whereabouts burned to the ground within minutes.

Just over the crackling of the wood's foundation crumbling and the distant sirens, an angered yell could be heard possibly from miles around, Nick Fury in all the fury he could possibly muster screamed in frustration to the sky, "Shit! Goddammit!"

* * *

On a boat to Japan Chenault read quietly her book on Mythology and payed special thought to Norse Mythology. One of the many reasons why she had decided live in Norway was to learn more of these gods and their tales. The last time she spoke to Nick Fury she had pick-pocketed his phone and broke through the lazy security that had been meant to secure the deepest of information by password protection (password: alphaamerica). She had noticed a particular large amount of files on Thor, the God of Thunder, including photographs of a rather buff blond. Chenault felt inclined to investigate on her own without the supervision of Fury and his agents.

She was surprised it had taken them so long to find her, although she had been particularly sly Chenault wasn't exactly the most well-kept secret in the intellectual world. In fact, that's why she had been noticed by SHIELD in the first place, she began to publish and create things at an alarmingly fast rate and beyond what laboratories and colleges were capable of reaching beyond the next ten years. Disproving of the string theory, papers on literary works in relation to the times (more particularly Shakespeare), and beyond that a theory of dispassionate circumstance and reality. Her IQ breached the test's boundaries and when the news got a hold of that they clinched their jaws tight on her profile. SHIELD contacted her with a proposition to work amongst the greatest minds in the world and she left the country without a reply. Of course this caused some animosity between the department and any future inclination to join but Chenault felt confident that she was no hero, and never would or could be a hero.


	2. Chapter 2

At a Buddhist temple in Kyoto, Japan, Chenault sat in the prayer centre silently, her legs crossed and her hands resting softly on her knees. It was raining loudly outside, like it often did in Japan in the Spring. This morning she was all by herself in the room, most of the monks slept until nine and it was only around six currently. She'd been meditating since she awoke from a night terror around four, she came to the prayer room to get her mind from it.

As she drifted slowly into another state Chenault felt herself breathing heavily but evenly, as if she were heading into a dream. She could not stop her mind from drifting off into her unconscious state instead of her steady consciousness. She began to enter her dream from the previous night again.

She couldn't see much, it was dawn and she could feel a strong wind in her face and she could smell a strong musky scent of gunpowder and pine. All around her were tall trees, in front of her was a long and twisting dirt road. She was on a motorcycle, clad in denim, a leather jacket, scarf, and beret, as well as standard goggles given to foot soldiers on bikes during the second World War. She was a foot soldier.

Chenault suddenly heard gunshots around her and she veered off the road with strict accuracy and parked her bike, hiding it and herself behind a tree. She watched four men in gas masks trek through the road up to a camp over the hill. Chenault covered her bike with branches and leaves and followed as close as she could.

She hovered by the gate and waited until a man walked out. She silently held a gun to his head and made him lead her to their general. They entered a tent in the middle of the camp a few moments later and when they were completely alone, the man suddenly pulled his gas mask over his face and dashed out. Chenault looked around at the clouds of yellow smoke and quickly wrapped a bandana around her face and pulled her goggles on. She ran out after the man and stumbled over her own two feet as she became over-come with the mustard gas. Several men grabbed Chenault's arms and she struggled against them before she jolted suddenly out of her unconscious state.

She breathed heavily and fell to the ground, heaving and coughing and nearly crying. She looked around and noticed she was still alone in the prayer room. Before long there would be several others joining her.

Chenault sighed and stood, a headache forming quickly telling her that was enough meditation for the day.

* * *

An old, wrinkled monk rushed out of a large temple to a helicopter that had landed in an open field in Kyoto. Nick Fury and several agents stepped out and walked toward the monk as he gestured for them to hurry. Inside the temple the group rushed past prayer rooms, study rooms, and eating rooms back to a very small room in bunking. A maid sat with a young woman's head in her lap, circling a burning Occa leaf around her.

The monk began speaking in soft Japanese and one of the agents translated.

"We found your information in her bag, she's been residential here for three weeks, she woke yesterday with malnutrition, a fever, and seizures caused by severe cranium pain. Nothing we have done has helped her." He translated and Fury looked down at the girl, Chenault Caput-Yvon. He sighed and ordered the men to take her to the helicopter.

"Thank you for calling us, it's greatly appreciated." Fury told the monk with biting annoyance. The monk bowed to him and turned. The maid handed Fury Chenault's bag before he sighed his way back to the helicopter.

* * *

"She's stabilized now, sir." Dr. Rolling said, meeting Fury outside the hospital room. "She awoke momentarily though."

"How bad was it?"

"Well, she broke one of the nurses arms and emotionally damaged another. She's out now, I gave her a heavy amount of sedatives."

"How much?"

"Enough to put Banner out for a week."

"Good, how long do you think it'll hold her for?"

"Hard to say, it could from several days to several hours." Dr. Rolling laughed nasally, "Going by how she responded to the first dose of sedatives we'll be lucky if she's out for more that twenty minutes."

Fury sighed, "I want her monitored at all times, we need to keep the sharpest eye possible on her. She wakes up though, to find herself still strapped to a bed connected to tubes, and son, you won't want to be the one in that room."

* * *

Chenault felt weighted when she had first gained consciousness, her eyes too weak to open. Her head ached with a wiry sting, similar to her previous mental exertions that had led her to hospital beds. But if she remembered correctly she had been in Kyoto and Kyoto hospitals did not smell of disinfectant.

When she opened her eyes she saw faint blurs of objects before her pupils rationed their size and she could see she was alone in a hospital room, though private and well furnished with the latest in medicinal manufacture. It was then she figured she was under the protection and surveillance of SHIELD.

With a sigh Chenault attempted to sit up but was unfortunately halted by straps around her arms. _At least they took precaution this time_, she thought listlessly, a scowl upon her forehead.

Looking around the room she saw a reading lamp looming over head, a tray with a cup of water sitting at the far right corner closest to Chenault's hand, though she was not able to reach unless she stretched.  
Her legs were not bound, for which she would use to her advantage. At the edge of her bed sat a metal clipboard she could grasp with her toes.

It was like they were making it too easy for her.

With a swift calculation and a swifter flick of the ankle the clip board flew up and knocked the reading lamp from it's extension rod and fell onto her lap.

She grabbed the cup of water slowly, careful not to spill and breathed in.

Since the binds on her wrists were electrically powered and most likely designed by a SHIELD technician she should be able to deactivate the system with a slight electrical shock. So then without hesitation she flipped the cups contents onto one cuff while simultaneously breaking the light bulb over the other, she heard a faint power-down and a click and she was then freed.

Quickly Chenault jumped from the bed and out the door in search of her belongings.

Rounding a corner she caught sight of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner through the window of a lab. She spied closer and noticed that her knapsack was on one of the tables. What was peculiar though was that it seemed to look completely empty. Chenault knew better than to fall for that trick.

She turned back around and ran straight into a tall woman.

"Oh hello."

Without a word Chenault dashed back down the hallway and hid inside a broom cupboard.

She caught her breath and peaked back out, her eyes straining under a newly forming headache. But the hall was then clear and she ran to the nearest exit.

The altitude was significantly lower than she expected, so low in fact that she felt confident in rushing out the door with the sound of alarms behind her.

As she ran through the surface of the ship she was suddenly pulled to a stop and into the arms of a man in red.

"Got 'er, sir." Steve Rogers said and Chenault saw a very cross looking Nick Fury in an air mask. She wondered momentarily why he bothered wearing one.

"Do you think we're stupid, girl?" He said walking up to them.

"Our history is not on your side, Fury." She said as she wiggled in Steve's arms and finally wiggled herself to the ground and shot off toward the edge. Predicting on where the sun was she figured it was around three, and then at that she smiled. "Hey!"

"I'll catch you soon, Fury. Thanks for all your help." And then she jumped, Fury and Steve rushed to the edge and tried to see her through the mist of the engines but after thirty feet they had lost sight of her.

* * *

**Please do review and tell me what you think so far. I really do love to hear your opinions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Germany**

Loki strutted through the hall way of Stuttgart's finest hotel located near the finest show building in the country. His scepter was in hand, and a suit acquainted his torso giving him the air of a gentleman in fine tailor. He nodded hello to an elderly mortal couple and sneered when they looked away. Slowing at room 65, Loki sighed heavily and knocked.

"_I didn't order anything!"_ Loki heard behind the door after a moment, but he merely smirked and knocked again. Movement was heard in the room before he saw a faint shadow eclipse the peep hole.

"_Go away."_ He heard the muffled female voice say and the click of a lock. Loki laughed and disappeared.

Chenault stood on the other side of the door and sighed when he vanished. She was not in the mood to deal with this today. She turned around slowly to get back in bed only to be met by Loki.

"Fuck." She muttered, running her hands over her face in sudden fright.

Loki laughed once more and stepped toward Chenault until he had her against the door.

"Nice place you've acquired, quite...stylish, makes one feel right at—"

"What do you want?" She interrupted him. She honestly was in no mood to deal with this man. She had just barely survived that jump from the helicarrier the day before and how unfortunate it was for her to show up in the same city, the same day as Loki the Mischievous would.

"Now now, dear, don't get ahead of yourself." His suave made Chenault uneasy and curious, she wondered why he even bothered with politeness anymore.

"Get to the point or get out."

"My—you are fiery, aren't you?" Loki questioned, tilting his head.

"Why are you here?"

"Why are you?" Chenault stopped, a headache starting to grow on her. "Why are you not with your little friends helping to rid the world of my—hellish rule?...But _you are_ different than they are, aren't you...They do not understand you, the way you are."

"And you do?"

Smile, "Of course." He began to walk around the small room, glancing at her unmade bed, her strewn clothing covering the floor. "You are the most intelligent being on this planet and many planets beyond that. That arrogant Iron Man and that beast together cannot compare to the splendor and beauty of your mind. You are a treasure trapped in the body of a dying young woman...let me release your mind, I can help you reach your full potential—by my side." Loki brought his scepter to her chest. His face fell when nothing happened.

Chenault's eyes lit with a certain glee, "Perhaps you do not know me as well as you think."

Loki clinched his jaw and grabbed her throat, slamming her against the wall. Chenault choked and squirmed slightly at his hold.

"Why does my power not work on you?"

Chenault struggled to breathe but choked out, "I can control my mind's doors b—better than most." He clinched harder, "P—p—please Loki, stop—please."

"Why should I?" He shook her, watching her face lose colour.

"...B'cause—I understand y—you...I know why you are so sad." Loki's face softened, and he loosened his grip but did not let go, "I know what you went through, and I know what that feels like, Loki—please!"

He dropped her suddenly as her lips began to turn a certain shade of blue and turned around. Chenault drooped against the wall, coughing and breathing heavier than she ever had before. After several seconds she looked up to see Loki with his back to her.

"Loki, please, listen to me...I know what your father did to you, I know about your brother and how you lived in his shadow all your life only to find out that he was never your brother to begin with...as you probably know...my family died when I was extremely young and I was sent to another family unbeknownst of a previous life, you can imagine my confusion—how betrayed I felt. And I understand what you are trying to do here, on this earth, I really do. We are a race of unintelligent apes who inherently crave the subjugation of a leader, a ruler to think for us as we are incapable ourselves." Chenault's voice cracked and she began to shed tears, "But what you are about to do, Loki, is wrong. It's madness, you have to see that." Loki turned around quickly and stepped toward her wordlessly. A look of confusion fell across his face for only a mere second, wondering how she knew what he was going to do—what he was doing, and even how she knew all about him—but then it was gone as the tips of his feet met hers. His eyes gleamed down at Chenault, feeling the hot, shaking breaths exiting her lips. She noticed his eyes softened and she thought he was about to cry.

"Then you of all people must understand that what I am doing is necessary."

"No it isn't!" Loki slipped his fingers around her throat once more, threatening to choke her again.

"Do not tell me—"

He stopped when Chenault's hand wrapped slowly around his wrist and squeezed gingerly. Her hand was calloused on the palm, her thin fingers were cold, almost cold enough to give Loki shivers and that startled him. Loki's mind blurred momentarily before he felt himself leaning forward and felt his lips on hers, in haste and sudden horror. Chenault pulled back slightly but Loki held her head still and soon she found herself kissing him back.

But then Loki pulled back, a frightened expression scouring his face and he quickly disappeared. Chenault leaned against the wall breathing heavily, with regret in her eyes as she clinched them shut and banged her head against the wall.

It wasn't until five minutes had passed when she noticed her headache had disappeared.

Chenault sighed and lit herself a cigarette.

On the ground she pulled out her phone and she called Agent Coulson. She knew SHEILD was going to capture Loki, that was all a part of his plan, she knew that. But she didn't know was why he particularly had come into _her_ room, threaten _her_, kiss _her,_ and _left her_ to ponder the immobilities of the universe and Loki's grasp upon it. She'd only be able to find out if she was aboard SHEILD's helicarrier.

* * *

"We're so glad you finally accepted our offer to join the Avenger Initiative Miss Yvon." Agent Coulson told her, walking hastily next to her down the hallway to the main engine room, smiling like a mad man. Nick Fury stood at the control monitors with a smug look on his face, Chenault almost wanted to smack it off of him.

"Good evening, Miss Caput-Yvon."

"Evening, Director Fury, looking spry for your age. You'll forgive me, last time we spoke I had other things on my mind." Chenault said sweetly, walking towards him.

"Yes, I've been meaning to talk to y—"

"So sorry sir, but I've to retrieve something, I'll only be a moment." And Chenault nearly ran out of the bay into the hall way but something Fury said made her stop momentarily.

"Having any strange dreams lately?" Chenault did not turn around but stood there for several moments before choosing to ignore him and walking on.

* * *

Loki smiled at Chenault's slender silhouette approaching his cage.

"My mind is on that control board Loki, remember that."

"...You shut down the cameras."

"Trifles." Loki smiled. "No one can see or hear us."

She walked forward and placed her hand on the glass separating them both. Loki looked at it with a hard gaze and back at her.

"...Why did you kiss me, Loki?" Chenault whispered.

"...I cannot say, _dear_ Chenault, but I can say that I still wish for you to be by my side—we could rule...together." Loki placed his hand to hers on his side of the glass and stepped closer, she could almost feel the cold of his skin. "Can't you feel it? There is something in you. Something not of this Earth—and it...hauls me to you." Chenault's fingers scratched the glass as she leaned her head forward until it hit the glass.

"Stop it, Loki."

"Stop what?" She raised her head, "You are the most consummate choice for a partner of my true desires."

"...Am I?" Chenault whispered and Loki nodded slowly, pressing his forehead against the glass toward Chenault's, her breath leaving a fog mark, corroding the image of his lips.

Chenault watched Loki's eyes for the several minutes they stood there. Her face then grew hard.

"Even the god of lies is still incapable of hiding the expression of dishonesty." Chenault leaned forward and rested her hands on either side of Loki through the glass. "I really don't think you know who you're dealing with, Loki...Don't ever try to fool me again."

And Chenault lifted from the glass, walking away leaving Loki's confused expression behind.

"Chenault!"

But she had already disappeared from the room and he saw in the corner the light flash on the cameras as they turned themselves back on.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reviewing and subscribing! Please continue and let me know what you think of it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chenault managed to procure some food from the kitchen and made her way to the lab where she saw the whole gang minus one. They were all talking. When she walked in Natasha gave her a confused look.

"Where did you come from?" She inquired, stepping toward her.

"The kitchen." Chenault replied quietly and sat herself up on a table next to Nat. "So what's going on?"

"I was able to get Loki's plan out of him a few minutes ago, they're just bickering like old women now." Chenault laughed slightly. "It was weird."

"How so?" Chenault asked before going back to her food.

"I dunno, he seemed kinda bothered at first, almost upset. But that surely didn't stop him from being a complete asshole." Natasha sighed. "He called me a 'mewling quim.'" Chenault snorted and tried to hold the food in her mouth as she was not expecting that. "What does that mean? I know it isn't a compliment."

"He called you a whiney cunt, Natasha." Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

Chenault just laughed silently to herself whilst finishing her beef jerky and remained on the table top watching the men argue over SHEILD's true purpose for fighting for the Tesseract; to create weapons of mass destruction in defense against other worlds. She soon began to develop a pulsating migraine, and she felt like she was going to throw up all over the floor with the nausea it brought on. So she slowly stepped down from the table and walked out of the lab. While she had been forcing the conversation out of her mind she still listened up to that point to better understand the problems they were having with each other. She came to the conclusion that they were now merely insulting one another.

In the hall Chenault heard footsteps behind her and a deep, booming voice questioned her. "You, small one, what is your purpose here?" She turned and saw the almighty Thor clutching his hammer as he stopped in front of her, eying her in a peculiar fashion.

"...I beg your pardon?" She stepped back slightly, clutching her head.

"Forgive me for being so forward," he chuckled, "but there's something different about you. You are not like the other people in that room." Chenault shook her head and paused, that was exactly what his brother had told her.

"I—do not know what you mean." Thor stepped closer and Chenault suddenly felt like a powerful lift in her body and she felt energized and her migraine dwindled down to nearly nothing.

"Wh—" There was suddenly a large crash and Thor jumped toward her in protection as they both flew to the ground from the hollowing impact of the explosion.

"Come with me!" Thor yelled out in a gruff tone and ran down the hall. Chenault looked around quickly but was suddenly pulled by Thor down the hall, she knew he was heading towards Loki's cage and she had to stop them. "What is it?"

"You know very well what that did to Banner, he'll take the entire helicarrier down to the oceans before we could stop him."

"You are right." They went down to the lower level and watched silently for the Hulk to make his appearance. "Wait here. Do not move. I will be back, I promise you."

While Chenault did not take many orders she knew that her life depended on this man and she waited. She heard clashing, clanging, moaning, yells and growls for several minutes before she felt a hand on her arm. She jumped but saw it was Thor and followed him quickly.

"Stay behind me." Thor said as he gripped his hammer in his fist as they entered the room that held Loki. But what Thor then saw in the doorway of Loki's cage made him yell and run forward. Chenault jumped forward, knowing instantly that it was a trap.

"Thor stop!" Thor fell through Loki's hologram and Chenault fell right on top of him as the door was slammed and locked shut behind them.

"Are you ever going to not fall for that?" Loki addressed his brother sarcastically. Thor growled and banged his hammer on the glass. Chenault grabbed Thor's arm to stop him from banging again as the entire cage shook beneath them. Loki smiled and looked at Chenault as he walked toward the control panel, "Shame you had to follow him in there, my Lady Chenault, had you cooperated you'd be headed toward a better, bright and rich life. Indeed a shame."

"Not today it isn't." Everyone's head turned to Agent Coulson holding a huge gun, "Hey there."

Chenault watched intently but her eyes suddenly blurred and her head spun only to come back into focus when Loki stabbed Coulson in the back with his scepter.

"No!" Thor yelled and banged his arm on the glass.

"_I'm so very sorry, Thor—Chenault—but this is how it must be."_ Or what Loki would have said had he not let his thin finger press down on the button so quickly, releasing the glass cage from the bottom of the ship. Chenault cried out, trying to gain a barring, a hold on something but the zero gravity took it's own course. Thor fought with the gravity just the same, only banging his hammer on the glass whenever he got the chance. Chenault saw faintly the ground as she felt Thor's arm wrap around her.

"Hold on to me!" He yelled and Chenault held on with all her measly strength as Thor flew them both toward the glass, shattering through it, and sliding and jumping several hundred yards as the ground broke their fall.

* * *

Thor woke suddenly to the sun in his eyes and jumped up quickly. The first thing he looked for was his hammer but then he quickly remembered he had not been alone and yelled out Chenault's name until he heard a rustle of grass behind him.

"Chenault?" He ran toward her and knelt down, he shook her shoulders and did not recognize any movement to come from her chest. Thor clinched his jaws and rested his head on Chenault's chest. He jumped when he felt it go up. His smile broke through and he shook her hastily.

"Oh, god, stop it!" Chenault cried and slapped his hands away lazily while rubbing her eyes. Thor smiled once more before he walked over to his hammer.

"Come here, we have much to discuss before we head back to the city." Chenault stood slowly, as if testing waters with every step she took. She watched as he threw his hammer far out into the distance and turned his back. Chenault gave him a confused look before he looked at her with a strange look of expectation on his face. "Catch it."

"Are you joking?" She heard a swoosh coming from the West and she looked intensely at the small black spot that was his hammer, it soon became bigger and she held out her hand. She caught it but at the same time it took her to the ground with a thunk. Chenault grunted and stood, pulling the hammer up with her and handed it to Thor. He looked at her shocked, as if she'd just done a compelling magic trick or told him something unforgettably amazing.

Thor gripped his hammer in his fist, almost like he was checking to see if it was the right one and looked up at Chenault once more.

"What?"

"That's impossible. How were you capable of grasping Mjonlir?"

"Mjonlir?"

"Only that which is worthy may possess the power of Thor, may hold Mjonlir as their rightful weapon." Thor watched her suspiciously, eying her closely.

"I did not know it was that type of hammer...if I tell you something strange, do you promise not to laugh?"

"I promise I will not, Lady Chenault." He bowed his head.

"Back on the helicarrier I felt an energy almost ignite from within me when you were near me, like a starter or gasoline on fire...I'm beginning to understand that I do not fully understand my strengths just yet." Thor smiled brightly at her, as if he was a teacher and she was his student who just understood what no else had yet to grasp. Thor felt she was different, and she spoke in ways he could very easily understand, he liked that.

"Come then. We must test the limits of these strengths in the battle against my brother." His face grew solemn then when he remembered Loki. Chenault stepped toward him, pulling him from the depths of his mind and grasped his arm tightly in reassurance, if not only for Thor but also for herself.

"Just don't drop me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long for the few of you that read this story, I am truly sorry. I've been considering many different things with this story and I think it best to skip through the silliness of keeping to the Avengers story that I think it best to skip over the fight scene in New York and take you all into the past where the story truly begins and then into the present where the story takes place.  
**

**Apologies for the shortness of this chapter as well, though it is merely a starting point.**

* * *

**New York City, New York, SHIELD Headquarters June 2008**

Chenault sighed slightly as her wrists rubbed again against the the metal cuffs used to detain her. She sat idly in a small room, letting her mind wander around, merely touching on the off-chance of what she would do for dinner that evening. There were mirrors all around her, mirrors as walls, and she saw herself in a state she had preferred not to. Her hair was wet, stringy, and her makeup had washed off with the rain. Chenault sighed once more as a door slid open and in walked a short man in suit a half size too big for his breadth.

"Good evening," Agent Phil Coulson spoke, carefully watching the woman in the chair. He smiled when she didn't reply. "Who are you?"

Chenault giggled, "You know who I am, you took my wallet."

"Excuse me for being suspicious, Mrs. Franklin of the Virginia Smithsonian Franklins, but you seem a bit young to have four children and eight grandchildren, to be married to a State Legislature; Representative of Virginia." She said nothing, though she held a smirk, forgetting that was the ID she had grabbed from her desk drawer in the hurry to get into the city. "You managed to break into our security main frame, high-tech protection systems with a hair-pin and a Nokia cell phone from 1999…You also broke the knees of one of our finest guards, he'll be lucky if he ever gets to walk again."

"In my sincere patronage he posed an honest threat, I was just protecting myself." Coulson gazed at the girl with curiosity and relentless stubbornness as he refused to believe much of what she had to say, although she really didn't have a reason to lie—she was already reprimanded.

"I find it a bit curious how a woman of your size manage to incapacitate a six foot, three hundred pound man in mere seconds…How long have you been planning this? It couldn't have taken you more than thirty seconds to break our system and get what you wanted. How long were your studying our security?"

"This morning." She said quietly, simply answering the first question, and left it at that.

The door slid open quickly and a short man popped his head in.

"Director Fury just arrived sir."

Coulson nodded and looked at Chenault, "Excuse me." She nodded her head and watched him leave, entertained by the notion of courtesy shown by the agent.

Behind the two way mirrors Nick Fury was met by Agent Coulson in front of a computer screen. He was currently watching the security tape of Chenault's break-in and defeat of the guard.

"Tell me what you see here, Agent Coulson." He looked down at the screen and watched as Chenault turned her head quickly at the sound of the guard's voice and she paused for a mere second, her face calm and almost merely serene, before dropping to her knees and punching the insides of his knees. Fury stopped the video.

"I don't see anything that could have given her the advantage."

"Ah." Fury brought his finger to his eye and pointed at the screen, "Watch again." The video restarted and Fury paused it just as she turned around. "Look like a familiar expression?" He said, gesturing behind him at a few of the trainees who had dazed expressions on their faces as they watched their own screens. Still though, Coulson did not say anything. "...She played the entire scene in her head, dreamed it up and then re-played it in real life. Not many people have the mental capacity to do something like that. And those that can do not have the skills and education to be successful at it like she is. Takes...years of training."

"...You really think it's her then?"

Fury nodded, "Yeah, I think it's her."

* * *

Agent Coulson walked back inside the room holding Chenault. Of course, what he thought held Chenault. He walked in to meet the empty air of a darkened room only lighted by the window light. Though on the table sat a small note containing the barely litigable scribbled letters that read, _"My sincerest apologies, Phillip, for the inconvenience but I must be out. I shall be seeing you soon. Yours, Chenault." _

* * *

Two Days Later

Chenault sat on her couch of the apartment she used to share with a man named Hamish Turkowsky, who had been assassinated yesterday by a sniper in the building across the way. She smoked her cigarettes down through the morning, and sighed as she heard the door open. "I didn't invite you in." She said to her wall.

"I came in anyway." Phil Coulson said, standing in the middle of the small living area.

"Yeah, I forget you do that."

"Want to tell me why you're still in your apartment? Your roommate was just killed here yesterday."

Chenault stood, inhaling on her cigarette and exhaling through her nose. She eyed him closely, "I'm not the sentimental type." Chenault put her cigarette out as she turned to her couch and flopped down on it. "Care to join me for the daily tube?"

"I'm actually here on important business." She looked at him curiously, "I came to ask you if you wanted to join a team of heros in the future. It's not exactly a well-oiled machine just yet but it will be, with time. What do you say?"

Chenault put out her cigarette and stared at Phil. "I say you'll have better luck asking my roommate's ghost than me."

* * *

Please let me know what you think?


End file.
